La victoire est une putain
by soop
Summary: La vie leur avait promis beaucoup de choses. Ils s'en étaient promis bien d'autres. Mais que reste-t-il maintenant de tout cela ? Les miettes que leur guerre a bien voulu leur laisser. GW/AJ. RW/HG. SS/HP.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

_Le titre est un peu hard, j'en conviens sans peine._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit bout de truc que je vous propose ?_

_C'est un challenge proposé par le FoF, je l'avais repéré le mois dernier mais n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à le rendre dans le temps._

_Mais il était tellement présent dans mon esprit que je l'ai fini et je le poste ici._

_Voici quelles étaient les contraintes de ce challenge :_

* * *

Challenge n°17

Fandom : Libre

Support : Libre

Limite : Aucun maximum ou minimum de mots/pages

Les mots suivants doivent apparaitre en gras :

sapristi, cochon, blaguer, confiserie, surprise, trahison, boom et crapaud.

Conditions particulières : Les verbes peuvent être conjugués. Vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin. ATTENTION : tout le texte doit être au présent (avec les accords et concordance bien évidemment )

* * *

_L'histoire peut sembler un peu étrange parce que les mots n'ont pas du tout orienté ce qui y est dit. Malgré ça, je l'ai vraiment imaginée dans le cadre du challenge._

_Et puis, c'est un cadeau pour celle qui est devenu une amie : Josy Evans._

_Tu as lu le début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

_Je préfère la poster par petits bouts pour la cohérence même si ça aurait pu être un simple OS, ça ne sera pas très long  
_

_Je pourrais vous donner des pistes pour la compréhension mais j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera quelques indices sur : qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?_

Bonne lecture

PS : Je déménage bientôt.

* * *

La victoire est une putain

Chaque aube est une victoire pour Georges Weasley. Polie et pâle, elle glisse à nouveau sur lui, à tâtons.

Elle lui renvoie sa défaite contre le temps à la face.

Il a beau tenter de les retenir entre ses doigts aux articulations noueuses recouvertes de tâches de rousseur, les jours s'échappent inexorablement, faisant peser sur lui le malheur de celui qui n'a pour seule compagnie que la certitude d'être celui qui reste.

Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que la terre froide de leur Ecosse natale s'est repue du sang de ses enfants. L'automne n'a jamais eu de couleurs plus ardentes. Sanglantes. A la mesure de leur orgueil.

Comme les autres, il s'est fourvoyé. Pour son honneur, ses convictions et son espoir. Mais la victoire n'est qu'une putain qui se couche dans les draps du plus fort. Et peu importe que ces draps dégorgent du sang de victimes qui se sont battues pour des idéaux plus grands, plus justes.  
Des imbéciles qui pensaient être ceux qui y croyaient le plus fort, le mieux.

Il caresse doucement le dos d'ébène de sa compagne pour tenter de boucher ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Qu'elle lui donne une aiguille et du fil pour recoudre les bords sanglants de cette blessure invisible.

Ça n'a pas plus d'effet que la veille, ni que l'avant-veille. Que jamais.

Alors il se lève et enfile un jean troué sur son caleçon violet. Ses pieds nus effleurent à peine le sol patiné alors qu'il rejoint la porte.

—Chéri, si j'entends le moindre 'boum', le canapé deviendra ta nouvelle demeure nocturne, baille sa femme en rabattant la couverture sur son corps délié d'un geste paresseux.

Elle ment. Il le sait.

Georges sent la boule familière dans sa gorge tenter de l'étrangler alors il dévale les escaliers, sa main tirant un chuchotement rêche à la rampe en bois.

Il s'est marié. Quelques jours avant la bataille finale. Avec la bénédiction de celui qui avait été plus que sa moitié. Quelques jours avant qu'il ne meure. Non. Qu'elle ne le tue, cette putain.

Le vertige de sa propre existence l'étreint et il s'effondre. Comment peut-il encore exister alors que Fred est mort ?

C'est pourtant impossible, on le lui a promis. Ils se le sont promis.

Pourtant, il est là, avec son cœur tentant défoncer sa cage thoracique.

* * *

Le soleil lui brûle les rétines et sa gorge déchirée par ses cauchemars nocturnes lui indique une remontée de bile imminente.

Puis la lumière se voile un instant et une odeur de sommeil interrompu est tout à coup partout sur lui.

Angelina est là. Et elle avait promis que tout irait bien pour eux.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**Avertissement** : Je sais que ça a perturbé pas mal des personnes qui ont lu cette histoire._

_Le fait que ce soit très elliptique, pas super clair, un peu difficile à comprendre._

_Les personnes ayant lu mes autres fictions n'ont pas trop rebondi sur cet aspect-là, sans doute parce qu'elles se sont dit que c'était un effet de style dans cette histoire. Je les remercie parce que c'est tout à fait ça._

_Cette histoire, qui n'en est pas vraiment une histoire d'ailleurs, n'est pas "normale" avec début, milieu, fin. Elle est là, c'est tout._

_Un peu comme Georges et Angelina depuis que Fred est mort._

_En ce qui concerne le côté elliptique, c'est parce que la seule chose qui existe ici, comme dans le monde de Georges depuis la grande bataille, ce sont les émotions, les sentiments. Il n'y a rien d'autre que cet espèce de brouillard._

_Donc, je ne traite que des émotions._

_Il n'y a pas de logique, pas de raison. No pity, no mercy en quelque sorte._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir !_

_La suite de cette toute petite histoire, elle n'est pas encore finie, loin s'en faut. Elle n'a pas l'air de vous plaire, c'est un peu dommage dans le sens où elle représente plus pour moi que des fictions qui vous ont plu comme Par le jeu ou Ewie._

_Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me montre juste opiniâtre, une fois de plus. Elle sera postée jusqu'au bout, envers et contre vous =)_

_Voilà ma Josy, je te l'avais promis, qu'il y aurait d'autres choses que ce que tu avais déjà lu. Tu vas d'abord penser que non parce que tout le début t'est familier, mais promis, la fin de cette partie, tu ne la connais pas._

_Disons que j'y vais par étapes ? D'abord un chapitre que tu connais, un, à moitié puis la suite sera une découvert (agréable, je l'espère)._

_Un petit clin d'œil et gros poutous à Eladora et Perlame au passage. Merci pour le travail incroyable que vous faites les filles._

* * *

Black Bryony. C'est le nom de leur maison.

Ron l'a achetée au lendemain de son réveil. C'est ce qu'il lui a dit la première fois qu'elle en a franchi le seuil avec lui.

Il a complètement aménagé cette maison qui leur ressemble tant. Un peu biscornue, certainement branlante, tout à fait à eux.

Le plus dur a été de remplir les bibliothèques massives qu'il a bâties sur les quatre murs de la pièce qu'il lui a choisie. C'est ce qu'il lui a dit.

La petite pièce au plafond pêche est orientée de façon à lui garantir la meilleure lumière dés que le soleil se déciderait à réchauffer leur ciel.

Et au Printemps, les rosiers et la glycine à sa fenêtre ouvrirait une brèche dans son monde d'étude vers leur jardin. Des rosiers anciens de Chine. Mousseline. C'était aussi le tissu de sa robe de mariage.

* * *

Pour l'heure, Ron ratisse les feuilles mortes d'un verdâtre écœurant qui tapissent leur pelouse. L'arbre que leur avait offert Neville avait grandi en quelques semaines et ses grandes feuilles bleues ont dodeliné sous le ciel d'été, ravissant leurs pupilles.

Mais maintenant que les feuilles ont viré au verdâtre et recouvrent chaque centimètre carré de leur jardin, elles brisent le moindre enchantement destiné à les déplacer.

Ron les maudit.

* * *

Hermione sourit, rajustant la couverture de laine épaisse qui l'entoure. Elle imprime un mouvement lent à la balancelle avant de piocher dans les bonbons aux papiers brillants posés à côté d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux alors que le petit morceau de paradis fond sur sa langue. Citron.

Elle n'ose même pas envisager le prix de ces petites douceurs qu'elle enfourne par poignées. Elle sait bien qu'elles proviennent de la meilleure confiserie de la ville mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

—Et toi aussi, tu aimes ça, murmure-t-elle en caressant son ventre gonflé par quatre mois de grossesse.

Des feulements furieux la font soudain sursauter et elle se relève avec difficulté alors que Ron rejoint déjà le salon, baguette en main.

Quand elle atteint la pièce, une surprise de taille l'attend.

.

Severus Snape et son mari regardent Teddy jouer avec un Pattenrond stupéfixé.

—Merlin tout puissant ! s'écrit-elle en se précipitant sur le malheureux animal.

Elle murmure un contre-sort et se saisit du chat désorienté, s'attirant les couinements mécontents de Teddy. Hermione met Pattenrond à l'abri sur une étagère avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes nullement touchés par la détresse de l'animal.

—Ron ! s'exclame-t-elle avec reproche.

Le grand homme roux hausse les épaules. Il n'y est pour rien.

* * *

—Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre cheminée n'est pas protégée, madame Weasley. Votre perfide animal se charge d'accueillir les invités à sa sauce.

—Sapristi, Severus ! Vous n'aviez qu'à vous annoncer ! pépie-t-elle, en colère.

Très peu déstabilisé, l'homme soulève Teddy et le cale maladroitement contre son torse.

—Harry est parti rendre visite à votre frère, annonce-t-il.

Son regard transperce Ron.

Les yeux de l'homme brillent d'un feu sombre alors que les deux anciens Gryffondors pâlissent. Les gazouillements du nourrisson peinent à briser l'épais brouillard de gravité qui est tombé sur la pièce.

—J'y vais, annonce Ron en passant un blouson de cuir par-dessus ses vêtements moldus.

Il embrasse brièvement sa femme. Elle ne le retient pas, et il disparait dans la cheminée sans délai.

—Restez prendre une tasse de thé, Severus.

C'est un murmure impuissant.

* * *

La bouilloire se met à chanter à l'instant où le silence commence à les étouffer. Même la douce présence de Teddy a commencé à s'estomper.

Hermione a beaucoup d'affection pour l'enfant. Comme le sien, il sera l'artisan de ce monde pour lequel ses parents se sont battus.

Ron et elle sont sans doute trop las. Ils en ont trop vu pour pouvoir croire encore que tout ira bien.

Certains mangemorts sont toujours en liberté et les idées de Voldemort ne se sont pas éteintes avec lui.

Personne ne suit jamais un dictateur dans sa tombe tant qu'il reste la moindre petite chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

Les convictions destructrices et meurtrières du Lord font partie de ces opiniâtres.

.

La haine des moldus est ancrée dans la vie et dans le cœur de beaucoup de sorciers. Si tout semble aller mieux, c'est qu'il est de mauvais ton de laisser échapper ce genre d'opinions actuellement.

On se tait, on entretient cette vilaine petite monstruosité à l'abri des regards.

Alors Hermione n'y croit plus, pas plus que Severus qui ajoute un sucre à son thé.

Et pourtant, ils l'ont fait. Tout ça, ils l'ont fait pour leurs enfants. Pour ceux qui viendraient après. Ceux qui les oublieraient d'ici quelques siècles. Ceux qui recommenceraient.

* * *

—Pourquoi maintenant ? souffle Severus.

Elle relève la tête et pâlit de le voir aussi défait.

Ses sarcasmes. Sa haine d'enfant blessé. Elle les sait, les a touchés du doigt.

Il a été leur cible. Leur haine. Leur constante dans ce monde qui s'est écroulé.

— Je ne comprends pas, oppose-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Il déteste ça. Elle le sait. Elle prend un air toujours plus doux. Révolte-toi. Crache-la moi au visage cette douceur. Etrangle-la et réduit-la au silence. Fais-moi croire que tout est comme avant. Elle supplie le visage baissé devant elle.

—Moi non plus, avoue-t-il dans un soupir épuisé qui montre combien le problème a tourné et retourné dans sa tête.

* * *

Severus se targue d'être un fin analyste sous ses dehors acérés. Il les cultive, les dresse même toujours un peu plus. Ils lui évitent d'être parti prenant de sa propre vie.

Hermione se souvient du jour où Minerva McGonagall a laissé échapper que Severus n'avait toujours été qu'un spectateur du délitement ignoble de sa vie.

Jusqu'à Harry.

* * *

Maintenant, Severus peut le dire même si ce n'est encore qu'à demi-mots, et dans le secret de ses cachots. Harry a été sa perte depuis le début. Il le sait à présent.

Depuis la mort de Lily, il s'était interdit tout regard sur sa propre vie, se contentant d'y survivre.

Car qui sait quel méchant monticule boueux de regrets et d'horreur, il y aurait trouvé.

Et cet enfant avait foulé le sol du refuge de ses plus beaux échecs.

A Poudlard, il avait tourné le dos à son amie.

A Poudlard, Dumbledore avait promis de les mettre à l'abri.

Il y avait reçu la marque honnie.

Cet enfant qui tenait plus de l'épouvantail dépenaillé, lui avait renvoyé tous ses péchés. Et il était le fils de cette femme qu'il avait trop aimé.

Dés lors, Severus avait rendu œil pour œil, dent pour dent à cette chienne de vie qui l'avait aiguillonné une fois de trop. Et de tempête en naufrage, de houle en mer d'huile, il en est arrivé à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Assis dans cette petite cuisine où le tintement des cuillères dans les tasses se fait oppressant. A attendre son amant, en espérant son retour. En le suppliant en son for intérieur.

Il baisse les yeux sur la petite main de Teddy qui a attrapé son pantalon.

Harry ne tardera pas.

N'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Les examens approchent et noël est passé, donc même si ce n'était pas franchement prévu, voici la suite de cette petite histoire._

_Vous êtes deux à me lire et merci pour ça._

_C'est plutôt compliqué pour moi d'écrire au présent mais c'était une des exigences de ce challenge et au final, j'aime cette histoire qui ressemble un peu aux autres OS minutes que j'ai pu écrire par le ton. Je me rends compte que quand c'est court, je fais rarement dans le joyeux._

_Toujours pour Josy, et cette fois-ci, c'est une vraie surprise. =)_

* * *

La cuisine baignée de soleil dégage une fausse impression de quiétude. Angelina leur verse un thé avec la sereine quiétude de celle qui a tout son temps. Le bruit de la théière reposée sur la grande table en bois interpelle le jeune homme qui lui fait face.

Elle l'a connu malicieux et bravache, elle l'a retrouvé détruit et pétri de culpabilité. A cet instant, devant elle, il est un adulte blessé mais serein. Elle en connait la raison. Elle est coincée dans cette maison mais les nouvelles ne se sont pas arrêtées au seuil. Elles emplissent cette maison sans égard pour sa captivité consentie.

Severus Snape

Ginny avait craché ces deux mots avec autant de hargne que d'impuissance.

* * *

Le sait-il ? se demande-t-elle. Sait-il qu'elle connait les raisons de ce bonheur qu'il vient cruellement lui agiter sous le nez ? Sans doute pas. Elle l'espère.

Au moins qu'il en ait honte s'il en est conscient.

Elle lui refuse ce bonheur, elle ne veut pas le voir. Elle l'occulte. Ils ont tous beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre. Leurs illusion, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs. Des amis. Son mari.

Ils se reconstruisent lentement, clopinant, vacillant. Et il est là, à quémander muettement une absolution qui ne viendra pas. Il n'a pas tué Fred. Il n'a tué aucun de ces innocents. C'est cette foutue guerre qu'il l'a fait. Et leur victoire n'efface pas cette amertume.

Mais cela, elle ne lui dira pas. Elle ne peut pas.

Georges non plus.

Son cœur a un soubresaut et elle regarde le plafond en clignant des yeux trop rapidement.

Si elle se met à pleurer, elle ne se le pardonnera jamais. Ça fait six mois maintenant. Elle tient, se raccroche à ce qu'il lui reste.

Elle ne craquera pas. Hors de question.

Elle a promis. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le meilleur s'était déjà estompé au creux de cette guerre. Leur guerre. Celle qui faisait qu'elle était là maintenant.

Les sorts pleuvaient mais ils riaient. Les autres tombaient, mais ils s'embrassaient.

Je blague, tu blagues, nous blaguons. Ils l'avaient conjugué à tous les temps. Passé. Présent. Futur. Bien trop vite.

Fred était tombé. Petite âme unique parmi tant d'autres. Et leur monde s'était écroulé.

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, elle a devant elle ce jeune adulte qui les a libérés. Le survivant, leur saveur.

Alors non, Fred n'est ni mort pour rien, ni pour cette guerre. Il est mort pour protéger Harry, elle en prend enfin conscience. Il est mort pour cette droiture et cette bonté dans le regard vert.

Et elle sait que Georges aurait fait la même chose. Elle le comprend enfin.

Ce qui détruit Georges à petit feu, ce n'est pas la mort de Fred. C'est l'absence.

* * *

Ses certitudes volent en éclat comme la tasse en porcelaine dans sa main. Harry se tient sur l'expectative avant de réassembler les morceaux d'un geste de la main.

Ils tressaillent tous les deux en entendant les bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

—Angelina, que-

La stupeur de voir deux personnes attablées l'interrompt.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il a compris qu'Harry est là pour obtenir un pardon. Angelina le devine. Et elle sait que son mari ne le supportera pas. Il n'y a plus rien à pardonner.

Sans doute qu'Harry l'a pressenti puisqu'il sourit :

—Je venais vous inviter pour l'anniversaire de Teddy, le mois prochain.

Par pudeur, le jeune homme aux yeux verts a détourné son regard des côtes saillantes et des hanches pointues qui dépassent du jean trop grand.

Georges hausse les épaules et quitte la pièce. Celles d'Angelina s'abaissent d'un cran. Elle a espéré un déclic, malgré elle. En vain.

—J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, murmure Harry.

Le mal est fait, il en est conscient. Il aurait peut-être été un peu moins incrusté il y a quelques mois.

Il se ment. Il le sait. Il s'offre une culpabilité toute neuve à remâcher. Pourtant, les choses sont sans doute apaisées maintenant.

* * *

Quand il quitte la chaumière, les images sont gravées sur sa rétine.

Les cernes d'Angelina. Le tremblement de ses mains. Le pli amer au coin de sa bouche.

Il ferme les yeux un peu plus fort avant de transplaner. Severus et Teddy l'attendent.

Oublier. Il lui a promis, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Au moment où Ron arrive au pied du portail, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage rompt la quiétude de l'endroit.

Puis, seuls les crapauds de la mare d'à côté s'indignent de son arrivée cavalière. Il regarde attentivement autour de lui. Hume l'air un instant. C'est la signature magique d'Harry. Il vient de quitter les lieux.

Ron hésite un instant avant de transplaner à nouveau, à contrecœur. Aucun d'entre eux n'est le bienvenu ici.


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore un mini-passage, pour te donner du courage dans ta dernière ligne droite de révisions ?_

_Celui-ci devrait te plaire, il est assez mignon._

_Un jour j'écrirais quelque chose de mignon, tu sais, le genre de choses qui s'écrit très vite car le scénario reste minimaliste malgré les jolies phrases, et qui plaît tant. _

_Un jour. Pour l'instant, j'ai encore assez d'amour pour l'écriture pour écrire vraiment des choses qui me touchent et me tiennent à cœur._

_Le premier paragraphe était prévu dans le chapitre précédent. Je me suis un peu craquée avec mon copier/ coller de la dernière fois._

_Merci à vous trois qui me lisez. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira aussi._

* * *

Le soir même, dans cette grande maison où le silence s'est enfin troublé pour une après-midi, Angelina éteint sa baguette alors que son mari la rejoint.

Et alors cette toute petite chose a lieu. Un effleurement sur sa joue. Pas ce qu'on peut appeler un baiser. Plus un souffle. Un morceau de petit rien.

Georges rejoint son côté du lit et une larme douloureuse dévale sa joue. Elle pleure sur eux, sur le temps perdu.

Il aura suffi d'un après-midi. D'une visite. D'une simple tasse de thé et de quelques mots.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'est aux anges qu'elle sourit en s'endormant.

* * *

Harry ne rentre qu'au petit matin. Dans l'entrée encore plongée dans la pénombre pour quelques heures, il connecte un instant sa magie à la maison pour s'informer de ses habitants.

Ils dorment. Il sourit en enlevant sa veste. Dans ce petit bar moldu, ça a été sa plus grande crainte, que Severus reste éveillé, à l'attendre.

Il rejoint la chambre à pas de loup. Au début de leur relation, son amant mettait un point d'honneur à entendre qu'il soit rentré pour rendre les armes face au sommeil bienfaisant. Puis le besoin sporadique de solitude d'Harry a fait naître cette espèce d'accord tacite. Severus ne l'attend que s'il le lui demande.

Le jeune homme chérit cette marque de confiance et de respect. Il sait que Severus s'est inquiété de son absence et qu'il devra en répondre mais pour l'instant seul le petit frisson qu'il ressent à l'idée de réussir à se glisser dans le lit sans en réveiller l'occupant occupe toutes ses pensées.

Les draps sont frais contre sa peau nue.

Le corps dur et musculeux qui vient se coller à lui irradie de chaleur. Enfermé dans une étreinte ferme, il prend enfin conscience de la tension qui l'habite depuis plusieurs jours. C'est sans bruit que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

—Tu avais promis, remarque la voix, quelque part derrière son épaule.

Harry n'y trouve pas le reproche qu'il a attendu.

—J'ai… menti ? propose-t-il dans un souffle.

—Je sais.

Il sent le sourire sur les lèvres qui embrassent doucement son épaule.

—Tu ne dis rien ?

—Tu sais déjà ce que j'ai à te dire. Alors c'est inutile.

Harry reste pensif un instant. Il caresse les avant-bras qui l'encadrent.

—J'ai bu.

—Moi aussi, en t'attendant, oppose tranquillement l'homme.

—Je les ai invités à l'anniversaire de Teddy.

—Je craignais quelque chose comme ça, gronde l'homme en se détachant.

Harry allume la petite lampe de chevet dont le halo chaud lui montre un dos qu'il connait par cœur. Severus sait que les sarcasmes et les piques ont peu d'effets sur lui et que cela effraie Teddy alors quand il ressent le besoin de manifester son mécontentement, il lui tourne le dos.

Le jeune sorcier lève les yeux au ciel. Un caractère de cochon. Vraiment.

Mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il y a trouvé une parade.

Câlin, il se coule dans le dos large qui le nargue. Il passe une main taquine sur le torse qu'il n'aperçoit même pas.

—Suffit, claque Severus, mécontent.

—Ce n'est pas le problème, assure Harry. Tu savais que j'allais le faire. Comme tu as dû le faire pour Hermione et Ron. Tu les as invités, n'est-ce pas ? s'alarme-t-il.

Un grommellement le rassure.

—Tu auras plein de petits rouquins à martyriser, ça devrait te mettre en joie, ajoute-t-il en frottant son index sur un mamelon doux. Et je sais que c'est le cas. Alors, je ne comprends pas.

Son souffle se heurte alors que Severus roule sur lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

Les yeux sombres sont vrillés dans les siens. Il lève une main sûre pour caresser les traits durs et sévères.

—Pourquoi maintenant ? siffle le professeur de Potions, plein de colère.

Songeur, Harry force les muscles de son cou pour approcher sa bouche de celle de son compagnon. Celui-ci se détourne pour que le baiser atterrisse à la commissure de ses lèvres.

—Je ne sais pas.

A l'instant où il prononce ses mots, il comprend qu'il dit la vérité. Il a promis d'oublier. Et pourtant.

Serein, il ouvre son esprit à Severus qui dédaigne l'invitation. L'étreinte autour de ses poignets se resserre. Il ignore la sensation désagréable.

—Y as-tu au moins trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

Cette ironie blessée, Harry la connait bien. Il a joué un jeu dangereux cet après-midi.

Mais c'est une autre de ses promesses. De vivre enfin pour lui.

—Non. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je devais y aller, insiste-t-il, mais pas pour moi. Pas pour ces mauvaises raisons. Il n'y avait rien à trouver. Rien à pardonner. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur demander ça.

Les yeux limpides ont retrouvé un peu de leur sérénité.

Severus acquiesce sombrement. Il se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Un baiser doux pour lui assurer que c'est bien fini. Il est à la maison, avec lui. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il le transperce une dernière fois de son regard avant de s'installer de son côté du lit. Lui tournant le dos.

La discussion qu'ils doivent avoir attendra le soleil.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucous vous !_

_Josy j'espère que les quatre qu'il restait se sont passés, à défaut de bien. =)_

_Comme promis, la suite dés la fin des exams_

_Décidemment, les parties de ce challenge sont de plus en plus courtes, mais que vouliez-vous que je rajoute à ça ?_

_Merci à vous trois de me suivre, encore et toujours =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_PS1 : J'arrête là, nan ?_

_PS2: Plein de blabla sur le profil_

* * *

Angelina se réveille au rythme du hibou qui martèle le carreau de leur chambre. Stupide volatile.

Cette triste assertion la prend par la main pour diriger ses pensées vers son balai enfermé depuis six mois dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Peut-être qu'un tour avec Georges ?

Elle sent la peine la serrer à la gorge comme une main assassine.

Non. Fred aussi a été batteur.

Elle lisse les petites oreilles frémissantes de l'oiseau. Harry n'a pas trainé. C'est un carton d'invitation.

Angelina hésite un instant puis le glisse dans sa commode. Ils n'iront pas. Georges ne supporterait pas.

Peut-être qu'elle offrira son balai au petit Teddy. Il est encore jeune mais son comète est encore un bon balai et il est plus petit que l'éclair de feu de Harry.

Elle ne sait pas si Severus vole aussi. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle a accepté cette révélation choc sans délai.

Sa rancune a disparu. Harry n'est pas responsable. Pas plus que Fred, ni même qu'elle-même.

Le soulagement se répand dans tout son corps, elle le devine presque descendre le long de ses mollets.

Elle entend presque le « tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais » qui s'étire dans l'air. C'est vrai. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas assez.

Elle refuse de se réfugier derrière une impuissance chimérique.

Fred n'est plus là. Elle, si.

Et c'est injuste que Georges les détruise petit à petit.

Elle ne sera jamais Fred. Elle ne l'accepte pas.

Injuste est le seul mot qui existe encore à cet instant. Elle n'est plus une enfant pourtant.

La fatigue se fait soudain plus présente, plus forte. Omniprésente.

Alors que son corps s'effondre, son esprit douloureusement conscient se révolte contre l'injustice de cette trahison.

Ténèbres.

* * *

Le soleil taquine le zénith quand les pas trainant viennent lustrer les marches de l'escalier.

Leur propriétaire marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte du sanctuaire de ses obligations. Une terreur glacée saisit Georges en apercevant le corps étendu de sa femme.

Les larmes débordent de ses yeux en un flux irraisonné alors que des gémissements de bête blessée s'échappent de sa bouche.

Il se laisse tomber sur le sol et se traine jusqu'à elle, hystérique. Il se griffe l'avant-bras droit jusqu'au sang.

Un cauchemar. Rien de plus.

Angelina a promis.

Ses doigts froids et tremblants effleurent la joue veloutée.

Menteuse, menteuse. Une litanie qui tourne en boucle dans son esprit où la mort de Fred a déjà creusé son passage sanglant.

Il la secoue.

Menteuse.

Puis la repose brutalement avant de reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur.

—Non, non, murmure-t-il, les yeux hagards.

Son regard s'éparpille dans la pièce. Il sent les murs se refermer sur lui.

En hurlant, il dévale l'escalier.

Il claque la porte derrière lui et retourne à son atelier. Ce qu'il n'a pas vu ne peut pas avoir existé.

Il hurle sa rage contre le monde entier. Le marteau traverse la pièce en volant.

Le mur proteste d'une giclée de poussière.

Sa magie fait léviter les outils qui entament une sarabande mortelle. Plus vite. Plus loin.

Menteuse.

* * *

Le mot est amer. Il a goût de sang et de larmes.

L'inconscience le fauche comme une marionnette sans fil.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut

Il semblerait bien que je sois quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses finalement.

Partie écrite grâce à Dupond et Dupont. Par conséquent, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Toujours pour toi, Josy.

* * *

Les oiseaux n'y chantent pas. C'est ce qui l'a frappée en premier quand elle s'est assise sur la chaise de plastique bleu dans la salle d'attente.

Pourtant, même la peinture verte des murs est clinquante dans la lumière de cet après-midi.

Mais pas un gazouillis. Même le vent semble retenir son chant. Une toux démange sa gorge et pourtant, elle essaye de l'oblitérer de toutes ses forces. Et elle ferme très fort les yeux en retenant son souffle quand la chaise grince en réponse à son effort.

Elle ne veut pas croiser ses yeux.

Il est assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa chevelure rousse, piquante, vivante et déplacée masque un visage qu'elle ne veut pas voir. Les épaules voûtées et décharnées semblent porter le poids d'un monde. Ou au moins une vie de souvenirs.

Et le bracelet bleu portant le numéro de patient glisse le long du poignet qui soutient à grand peine une main crispée sur le jean usé.

Elle a cette envie d'être ailleurs. Un sentiment d'urgence. Vite, avant qu'elle ne croise ses yeux.

Et son vœu est exaucé. Le docteur Hooper a ouvert la porte et lui tend une main franche. La pièce s'emplit des bruits du couloir. Des médicomages s'interpellent. Des infirmières guident les proches inquiets.

Elle se surprend à penser que la vie reprend enfin ses droits dans cette pièce.

Et elle la quitte aussi vite qu'elle aimerait oublier la silhouette lugubre qui lui a transmis un sentiment de malheur ineffable.

La porte se referme et dans le silence, un chuchotement résonne.

—Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de nous…

* * *

Georges se lève comme au ralenti puis s'immobilise, presque surpris d'être enfin debout.

Du pas chancelant d'un enfant qui découvre les joies de la verticalité, il rejoint la fenêtre.

La clarté indécente du dehors lui fait plisser les yeux. Comment le soleil peut-il encore briller et la Terre continuer à tourner ?

Les derniers mois sont une sorte de brouillard glauque qui lui échappe. Et pourtant, il sait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se pose la question.

Comme s'il en prenait soudainement conscience, il arrache la fermeture du bracelet de plastique bleu qui tombe au sol.

Il pose ses deux mains bien à plat contre la vitre. S'échapper. Il ne pense qu'à ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Une infirmière l'a amené dans cette petite pièce silencieuse.

« En attendant le réveil de sa femme, lui a-t-elle dit. »

Il se souvient de ça. De cette douleur, de ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Comme s'il avait toujours su que ça finirait par arriver. Mais Angelina va bien, ils le lui ont dit.

Alors il ne sait pas ce qu'il fuit. Cet endroit aseptisé ou ses responsabilités ?

Lui-même, lui murmure son reflet dans le miroir.

Il retrouve dans son reflet la stupeur qui s'est peinte sur le visage de Fred avant que l'explosion ne le souffle. Un instant plus tôt, il riait, pourtant.

Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas revoir à nouveau ce visage qui lui a demandé pardon avant de disparaitre dans les flammes.

Georges sait avec certitude que Fred ne s'est pas un instant arrêté sur sa fin imminente. Il s'excusait d'être le premier à partir malgré toutes leurs promesses.

La Grande Bataille de Poudlard s'est soldée par la mort de cinquante personnes. Cette nouvelle paix repose sur les cadavres de ces sorciers.

Ils ont acheté cette paix au prix de la vie de cinquante personnes. Chiffre ridiculement faible du point de vue des statistiques.

Mais les statistiques n'ont pas les yeux bleu ni les cheveux roux. Les statistiques n'ont pas de frère, de sœur ni d'enfants.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et il se retourne pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

Grand, les tempes grisonnantes, il porte une blouse qui le désigne immédiatement comme médicomage.

Pourtant, Georges ne voit pas dans ses yeux la lueur de commisération que tout le personnel lui dédit depuis qu'il est arrivé, deux jours plus tôt.

—Suivez-moi, monsieur Weasley.

Avec une docilité née de l'indifférence, il le suit le long du couloir bruyant. Il sent les regards qu'on pose sur lui. Dans un sursaut de fierté qu'il pensait ne plus posséder, il relève les yeux.

Les dardent sur les imprudents curieux. Qui sont-ils pour juger ?

La porte du petit bureau se renferme enfin sur sa déchéance.

—Asseyez-vous, demande le praticien.

S'il n'était pas si fatigué et si loin de ce qu'il se passe ici, il se rebifferait contre cet ordre.

Si.

Si Fred n'était pas mort.

Le silence reprend ses droits. L'homme face à lui sort un dossier et commence à le parcourir.

Georges se sent hausser les épaules malgré lui. Peu importe. Il veut seulement rentrer.

Non, il veut que cela cesse. Il ignore simplement ce qu'est « cela ».

Lui ? Ce silence qui encombre sa vie depuis des mois ? Sa présence ici, dans cet hôpital, dans ce bureau ?

Le crissement discontinu de la plume d'oie sur le parchemin le berce.

Mais soudain il n'y tient plus.

—Pourquoi ? crie-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Le fauteuil se renverse dans l'opération.

Le médicomage redresse la tête et le dévisage longuement. Cela fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont entrés dans cette pièce.

—Parce que la guerre n'est pas une chose juste.

L'air furieux, Georges écrase brutalement ses deux mains sur le bureau encombré.

—Pourquoi suis-je ici ? éructe-t-il.

Le docteur Delph, repose sa plume dans l'encrier et se renverse dans son fauteuil.

Il sait ce qu'il doit faire et pourtant, il peine à s'y résoudre.

—Parce que votre frère est mort.

Georges se fige et se redresse lentement, les yeux fous. Ces mots, il ne veut pas les entendre.

Ils vivent en lui, empoisonnant lentement ce qui lui reste de raison. Cet homme n'a pas le droit de réduire sa réalité à six mots énoncés sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Asseyez-vous, reprend le médicomage avec une dureté peu commune.

Il redresse le siège d'un coup de baguette avant que le jeune homme roux ne s'y laisse tomber.

—Votre femme a été hospitalisée pour surmenage. Sa magie avait commencé à fluctuer. Parce que votre frère est mort. Parce que vous avez laissé votre désespoir la dévorer. Parce que vous l'avez entrainée dans votre chute.

Sa femme. Georges sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. A elle aussi, il a fait une promesse. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il l'a noyée dans ce pire. Celui qui peuple ses nuits de cauchemars sans fin et ses jours de fantômes éthérés.

Il regarde sa main tremblante avant de l'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Il tire. Fort. Pour se rappeler qu'il est vivant.

—Avez-vous déjà consulté un psychomage, depuis la mort de votre frère ? demande finalement le docteur Delph.

Georges se demande pourquoi il prononce ces mots avant tant de constance.

Des mots qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir de sens, accolés ainsi les uns aux autre.

La mort de votre frère.

Fred ne mourra jamais, il continuera à vivre à travers lui, ne le comprend-t-il pas ?

—Hors de question.

Il ne voulait pas faire partie de la longue liste des sinistrés de cette guerre.

—Ce n'était pas ma question monsieur Weasley. Je vous demandais si vous l'aviez fait. Pas si vous vouliez le faire. La seule raison pour laquelle votre réponse aurait été positive, c'est si vous aviez eu l'obligation de passer par une des cellules psychologiques mises en place par le ministère. Il semblerait que votre belle-sœur, Hermione Granger, ait demandé au Survivant de vous éviter ça.

Georges s'agite. S'échapper. L'envie revient. Plus présente, impérieuse.

—Je ne vous demande pas si vous souhaiteriez voir un médicomage. Vous êtes bien trop égoïste pour cela.

Les yeux de Georges flamboient maintenant.

Le médicomage note cette colère et soupire imperceptiblement. Enfin.

—Vous avez perdu votre jumeau et il vous semble normal d'être le seul à en porter le deuil. Vous avez concentré le désespoir et le manque autour de vous en une bulle si compacte que vous en avez exclu toute autre personne que vous. Savez-vous si votre mère pleure votre frère ?

Les mains couvertes de tâches de rousseur se crispent sur le jean. Il se retient de le frapper au visage.

Sa mère a-t-elle pleuré Fred ? Certainement. Sans doute. Il suppose.

Son père aussi, sa sœur et ses frères aussi. Il pense.

Il ne sait pas.

Mais il se persuade que si. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Le médicomage lui laisse le temps de la réflexion puis, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il reprend :

—Et maintenant, pensez-vous qu'elle continue à le pleurer ? Ou bien a-t-elle repris le cours de sa vie, pour ceux qu'il reste ? A moins que ce ne soit vous qu'elle pleure, qu'en pensez-vous ?

—Taisez-vous ! hurle enfin Georges en renversant le contenu du bureau quand il saisit le médicomage par le col de sa blouse.

Delph reste silencieux alors qu'il regarde le jeune homme dans les yeux. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

—Et votre femme, murmure-t-il avec douceur, qui pleure-t-elle à votre avis ?

—Fermez-la, siffle Georges avec une sauvagerie sans nom. Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Il le secoue pour faire rentrer ces mots dans la tête argentée trop bien coiffée.

Le geste tranquille de l'homme qui lui désigne un cadre photo court-circuite sa colère.

Georges le libère avec reluctance et se saisit de l'objet qu'il a renversé.

Deux jeunes garçons lui sourient en agitant la main. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds et des pommettes hautes.

« Russes, suppose-t-il. »

L'un deux tient à la main un engin qu'il a déjà vu sans se rappeler du nom.

Une bicypède ?

—Vous êtes sur cette photo, constate-t-il finalement.

Le praticien hoche la tête et pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Georges voit la douleur dans d'autres yeux que les siens.

L'homme roux ignore pourquoi cela a soudainement une telle importance mais il veut savoir d'où vient cette lueur.

—Qui est le deuxième ?

Delph ferme les yeux un instant. Dés le moment où Samantha lui a parlé de Georges Weasley, il a su qu'il faudrait en passer par là. Pourtant, trente ans plus tard, la douleur est toujours aussi forte.

—Il s'appelait Nikolaï. C'était mon frère. J'avais dix-sept ans sur cette photo, lui douze. Nos parents sont morts lors d'une mission de protections. Ils étaient aurors. L'année de mes quinze ans, nous sommes devenus l'un pour l'autre tout ce qu'il nous restait. Nikolaï était… un enfant adorable, même avec le recul que j'ai maintenant, je peux toujours le dire. Il était mon petit frère et j'en étais fier… A un point inimaginable…

—Que lui est-il arrivé ? demande Georges qui sent que l'histoire ne lui est pas racontée gratuitement.

—J'entamais ma dernière année à Poudlard quand nous avons commencé à entendre parler de… vous-savez-qui et de ses mangemorts. Cette photo a été prise l'été qui a suivi mes aspics chez des amis moldus dont les parents nous avaient accueillis quelques années plus tôt… Une semaine plus tard… les Mangemorts ont fait une descente au hasard pour… fêter leurs vacances. J'étais parti déposer mon dossier d'inscription à l'école de médicomagie.

Le praticien se lève pour rejoindre la fenêtre d'un pas lourd. Georges entend le soupir qui lui échappe.

—Nikolaï… Du haut de ses douze ans… Il s'est interposé. Il était courageux comme un lion. Vous ai-je dit qu'il était à Gryffondor ?

Il se perd un instant dans ses pensées et Georges se prend à penser qu'il ne devrait pas être là.

—Mon petit frère est mort. Pas par hasard. Pas par stupidité non plus. Parce qu'il a choisi de prendre ce risque. Pour se battre en ce qu'il croyait. J'ai sombré… Littéralement. J'ai failli mourir. J'ai souhaité mourir. Et j'ai rencontré Samantha. C'est elle qui vous a soigné quand vous êtes arrivé. Elle m'a laissé pleurer de longues semaines sur son épaule. Puis un jour, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour se battre. Elle m'a mis ma baguette, un sac rempli de mes affaires dans les mains et m'a dit de ne revenir que quand j'aurais mon diplôme de médicomage.

Ça m'a pris sept ans. Quand je suis enfin revenue, elle avait refait sa vie. David, c'est son prénom. Je n'ai pas compris. Jusqu'à ce que je vois son air surpris. La douleur nous rend laid. Et pourtant, c'est nous que nous ne pouvons plus supporter. J'ai repris mes affaires et je suis parti m'installer dans un appartement miteux. Et enfin j'ai compris.

Il reprend son souffle et Georges se prépare à honnir cette vérité de comptoir qu'il va lui servir.

—Encore maintenant, il y a des matins où je considère comme un miracle le fait que je sois encore ici, debout, alors qu'il est mort. Dans le miroir, c'est son visage que je vois. Et je me demande ce qu'il serait devenu. Auror, comme nos parents ? Peut-être. Et alors je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à rester là. Je le déteste aussi, parfois. Et puis je me rappelle de ces douze années auxquelles j'ai eu droit. Elles sont douloureuses et marquées au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Et pourtant… J'ai compris que je les chérirai à jamais.

Delph se tourne enfin vers le jeune homme roux qui le regarde comme s'il le découvre. Il lit dans les yeux bleus que celui-ci a enfin compris.

* * *

Demain existe enfin pour Georges Weasley.


End file.
